


Now this may be a little cheesy, but

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But it's that Stolen Century nonsense, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, M/M, Temporary Character Death, so they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't let you go.It wasn't always fighting for their lives, those one hundred years.





	Now this may be a little cheesy, but

**Author's Note:**

> take me away boys, it's time to go. sorry davenport wasn't a part of this. and lucretia kind of. it's just taako and magnus. and barry's here sometimes.
> 
> the spacing is fucked. sorry about it, bud.

**Cycle Twenty-Three**

He can see Taako on the ship, crossed legs dangling off the side, a pleased smile quirking his lips. Magnus continues his workout, all too used to his spectating. 

He hears an appreciative, "ooh!" Every couple of minutes, looks over to see Taako swinging his feet back and forth. When he notices Magnus' gaze he lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers, a grin lifting his lips. 

"You wanna join me?" He calls up to the deck. 

Taako laughs, "Taako's good right here, babe." He leans back on his arms, smirk coming to play on his face, "You keep doin' what you're doin'." 

**Cycle Sixty-Two**

Barry opened the door and sprawled out long and elegant on the bed was Taako, facing the other side of the room. 

The elf's ears twitched minutely from the sound of Barry's entrance and he languidly rolled towards the door, knees tucking in front of him, arms coming to splay coyly next to his body, "Hey there, big g- Bluejeans." The smirk playing across Taako's lips fell, his sultry body language loosening and a strap from the gown he was wearing sliding off his freckled shoulder, "Hello Barold, this straight sex appeal was not meant for you. Where's Magnus?" 

Barry walked to the bed and sat, "Yeah, sorry bud. Merle needed Magnus for something so he asked me to come tell you he'd be a while." 

Taako rolled over to lay on his back, legs stretched out long causing the lacy number he was wearing to ghost across his thighs. He pat the space directly beside him, "Slide up here. Keep me company since my main squeeze decided to wander off with stinky old Merle instead of this hot piece of ass." 

Barry huffed a soft laugh and slid his legs onto the bed and wiggled up until he was parallel to Taako, shoulder to shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you, Taako. Seems like Magnus ditched your night of," Barry trailed off looking pointedly over to Taako's suggestive form, "whatever to run around in the woods with our cleric." 

Taako snorted, but raised a quick eyebrow, "They're outside the ship?" He lifted up onto an elbow and leaned towards Barry who nodded, "But it's night." 

Barry shrugged, "It hasn't been a hostile planet yet and Dav approved it. Merle said it was urgent." Barry looked over to see Taako aloof as ever still thinking it over, "Hey. If you're worried you should remember that it's Magnus. He's fine and you know it." 

Taako blew a breath of air from his nose and his mouth pulled to the side in thought, "Whatever," and he pulled his elbow out from under him and fell on his back again. 

Barry knew what worry looked like on Taako by this point, even though he preferred to keep his cards close to his chest, spend a few decades with someone and you get pretty good at reading them. The elf beside him was worried about his missing boyfriend and teammate and Barry wanted to relieve that stress. 

"I know you've got your whole sex getup on, but do you wanna go out on the deck?" Barry asked. 

Taako looked as if in-thought for a moment and then flung himself into a sitting position, "Sure." 

As Barry moved towards the door, Taako breezed in front of him and swayed down the hallway, gown swish-swishing around his lithe frame with every step. 

The elf in front of him pushed open the doors to the deck and held his arms out after throwing them open. He turned around, arms extended to either side, a grin skewed on his face and looked at Barry as he walked backwards. 

"You're bound to fall if you don't look where you're going," Barry leveled, facing the railing as he walked towards it like a normal person. 

Taako tilted his head to the side, hair spilling down his side with the movement and lowered his arms with a spiteful grace and spun on one bare foot to land against the railing beside Barry. 

Shoulder to shoulder for the second time that night the two gazed over the railing into the thick forest below. Light barely spilled from the near-by village. Taako's eyes raked across the landscape, ears barely moving trying to catch any evidence of the two absent IPRE members. 

Barry looked up towards the foreign sky spread above them, the reflection of the stars catching in his glasses and casting an ethereal glow over the Starblaster. 

They stand side by side in silence until Barry sits in front of the railing rather than leaning against it. He stretches his legs over the edge of the ship and lets them dangle over the forest. Taako looks over at him and Barry pats the spot beside him. 

"But it's cold," Taako argues quietly. 

Barry's gaze breezes over the thin gown he was wearing down to his bare feet, "You came out like this and you can still change. Your room isn't far from here, the door's right there." 

Taako turns from his leaning position to angle himself towards Barry, "You wanted to come out here." 

"I didn't force you. We left your room that has all of your clothes to come out here. You could have grabbed a coat or something." 

Taako hummed shortly and spun to face the railing and sunk down beside Barry. He threw his legs through the railing and reflected Barry's position. He crossed his arms over his chest and curled into himself. "My thighs are cold." 

Barry sighed and shrugged out of his over shirt and draped it over Taako's shoulders. Left in a t-shirt worn under his button-up, Barry leaned back onto his hands. 

Taako was quick to complain, "Ugh. There's too much plaid on this ship between you and Lumberjack McSideburns." But he slid his arms from across his chest and grabbed either side of the over shirt and pulled it snug against his body. 

It was silent once again, sat side by side, Taako swinging his bare feet back and forth. 

Barry must have dozed off, his glasses pushed on top of his head, forehead pressed into the railing. He woke when Taako jumped up and he saw as he bent over the railing and wiggled his fingers daintily towards the forest. 

Barry slides his glasses down over his eyes and Taako looks down at his movement. He quirks the corner of his lips, "They're back." 

Barry pulls himself to his feet with the help of the railing, Taako pats his shoulder lightly and turns to the stairs. Barry follows his gaze and sees Magnus' wide shoulders come onto the ship deck, Merle holding something in his hands following him up. 

"Hey Maggie," Taako greets and walks over to Magnus, Barry's shirt hanging from his frame. 

"Hey Taako!" Magnus meets him and accepts the elf's slender hands reaching up behind his neck. He smiles down at his boyfriend and slides his hands onto his back gently, "Sorry I was gone. Merle needed me." 

Taako scoffs and pulls Magnus sharply to himself, splaying his own body across Magnus' chest, "Merle, I had plans for this beefy boy." 

Barry makes a face. 

Merle chuckles, "He's all yours, I just needed this," and he thrusts a newly potted plant towards them, his hands covered in dirt. 

Taako burrows further into Magnus. 

Barry raises an eyebrow, "It's a plant," he states, "Why did you need it?" 

Merle gets a glint in his eyes, "Don't worry about that yet!" And then he turns and walks into the ship, whispering to the plant cradled in his arms. 

Barry frowns. Taako stares half-lidded at the where the dwarf was moments before, "Is he gonna get down and dirty with that plant?" 

Magnus pushes Taako away to hold him at arm's length, "That's nasty, babe!" 

Taako throws his head back and groans, his arms coming up to snake around Magnus once again, "You know how he gets with his plants. A midnight romp in the woods while everyone else is asleep?" Taako pushes back into Magnus' chest and the fighter envelops him heartily, "Come on." 

"Ew." Barry says, "I'm going to bed. This is gross." 

"I'm exhausted too," Magnus agrees and leans back to look at Taako, "You ready for bed?" 

Taako pouts slightly, "But sexy times." 

Regardless, Taako pulls away, Magnus releasing him easily. The elf reaches over for Barry's hand and leads him to the door, "It's past your bed time, Bluejeans." 

Barry yawns and allows himself to be lead to his own room, Magnus following behind. When Taako stops at Barry's door Magnus continues down the hallway, a goodnight thrown over his shoulder. 

Barry opens the door and Taako wiggles out of his over shirt and places it into Barry's palm, "Thanks, bubeleh. Night-night." 

"Night Taako," Barry says and watches Taako flutter away down the hall. He walks into his room, places his glasses onto his bedside table and falls into bed. 

Taako walks into Magnus' room, the door left open. 

Magnus is pulling a clean shirt on over his head and then makes eye contact with Taako. The elf smirks and closes the door with his hip. 

Taako stalks towards the bed, walks over to Magnus and places his hands on his shoulders to push him down onto the bed. Magnus falls with an, "oh" and Taako leans into him and lays kisses on his neck. 

"Babe," Magnus says, his hands coming up to envelop Taako's slight waist, "I am so tired, babe." 

"Mm," Taako answers, biting his way down Magnus' neck and lifting one leg to line it up with Magnus' thigh. The lace of his gown crawls up his thigh with the movement and he trails kisses up the center of Magnus' throat and over his chin to place a heated kiss to his lips. 

Magnus returns Taako's hot and heavy kiss with a chaste peck and gently places his hands on either side of Taako's face and pulls him away, "Taako. If we have sex I will fall asleep in the middle of it. And then you'll be upset with me." He tucks a wild strand of hair behind the elf's long ear, smiling when it twitches back 

"Ugh," Taako groans and brings his other leg up to straddle Magnus. He sits in his lap, Magnus' hands still cradling his face. Taako tilts his head into Magnus' palm and brings a hand up to hold it there as he traces the other down Magnus' neck to his chest, "That's so boring. I'd rather you just fuck my brains out but," he sighs long-suffering and uses his hand over Magnus' to drag it down his neck as he tucks his face into Magnus' throat, "Whatever. I guess I could sleep." 

Magnus laughs and puts a large hand on Taako's back. He revels in Taako's form over him, the elf safely tucked into his neck and curled up in his lap. He rubs his palm over Taako's spine and places a sweet kiss onto Taako's temple. The action makes Taako groan, but he tightens his hold on Magnus' hand over his neck before releasing it and dragging both of his hands to lock behind the fighter's neck. 

Magnus falls backwards onto the bed taking Taako with him. He loops one arm over his waist and the other finds its way into Taako's long hair. He cards his fingers through his hair and Taako nuzzles into his throat, breathing a long breath. 

Magnus falls asleep with Taako on top of him, a hand still in his hair and Taako breathing warm on his neck. 

He rouses when Taako stirs on top of him, waking up fast. Taako just shushes him, "Maggie, c'mon, lay down properly," he whispers pulling away from Magnus and sliding his leg from his previous straddled position to sit next to Magnus on the bed. 

Magnus sits up, his feet on the floor from how he fell asleep. Taako slips off of the bed to stand in front of him and when he looks up at his lover he looks other-worldly. He's cast a spell to provide a soft light, the glow from the hovering flame casting white over his face. Taako's gown is laying gently on his form and it swishes when he bends at the waist to push Magnus back and into bed. 

Magnus resists the movement and instead cups Taako's wrist gently, "You're so beautiful, Taako." 

Taako laughs lightly and runs his fingers through Magnus' beard, "I know, darling. Go to sleep." 

Magnus reaches a hand up to his neck and slowly pulls Taako down to him. Taako allows it and slots their lips together easily, his long hair falling over his shoulder and cascading between them. They pull away and Taako once again pushes Magnus back, this time guiding him back into bed. 

Magnus settles down easily and pulls at Taako's hand, "C'mere." 

Another light laugh and Taako climbs over Magnus onto the other side of the bed and lays down, plastering his back to Magnus' chest and pulling the covers over them both. 

Magnus wraps his arms around the elf and buries his nose into his neck, "I love you." He breathes into his hair. 

Taako strokes his hands over Magnus' arms over his middle, "Love you, Maggie." 

Magnus smiles into Taako's neck, tangles their legs together and sleeps. 

Magnus wakes up warm, face pressed against Taako. He opens his eyes and Taako's hand stills from where it was petting through his hair. 

"Morning, big guy." 

"Mornin', babe," He murmurs into Taako's thigh and winds his arms tighter around his middle. Taako is sitting up with his back pressed to the wall, Magnus' arms draped over his waist and his face pressed into his thigh. He's got a book held loosely in one hand and he scratches his other through Magnus' hair. 

"Thank gods you're awake. I have to pee like no one's business," and he pushes at Magnus' arms around him, throwing the book onto the bedside table. Magnus pulls away and rolls onto his back. 

"Why did you wait? You could've peed already," he scrubs a hand down his face, yawning into his pillow. 

"I didn't want to wake you," Taako says as he slips out the door. 

Magnus shakes his head and buries further into the pillow. 

Taako returns shortly and sits on the edge of the bed in front of Magnus, "Get up, lazy bones. We've got stuff to do today," and he stands before Magnus can capture his waist once again. 

Magnus watches as Taako strips from his gown and into clothes fit for daytime, "Enjoy the show?" Taako asks as he walks back over to Magnus who has still not moved. 

"You know it. Real hot, babe," Magnus says. 

Taako laughs and bends to press a kiss into Magnus' hairline. He turns and walks out the door. 

**Cycle Forty-Eight**

"You have the star." 

"We don't. We don't even know where it is," Barry tried to reason. 

The man tightened his grip on Taako's arm, wrenching him upward, "You can't expect us to believe you. You newcomers arrive and a star falls from the sky?" 

Magnus readjusts his grip on his axe, sees Lup shuffle anxiously at his side. 

Lucretia roused and coughed, her captor shaking her roughly. She looks up blearily, seeing Lup, Magnus and Barry in front of her. A glance to the side and she saw Taako in a similar situation to her own; held by a stranger and unconscious. 

"Are you okay, Lucretia?" Lup asked forcefully. 

Lucretia looked forward again and nodded weakly. The man holding her shook her once again, mumbling to stay quiet. 

"This is ridiculous, we don't have any information on the light, this isn't going to help anything," Magnus said, hopelessly looking at Taako and Lucretia. 

"The light?" A woman behind the two holding their crew members asked. She stepped forward, "You called it the light." 

Magnus looked to Lup and Barry. They were in a confrontation with one of the many groups on this planet. There was no established society, it had fallen apart years before they arrived and scattered throughout the planet were different groups of people, fighting and killing for limited resources after the collapse of their world. 

Lup breathed in sharply, and Barry spoke before she could knowing Lup was never good with hostile situations when Taako was involved, "We call it the light, you call it a star. It doesn't mean anything." 

The woman tutted and looked over her two prisoners. The IPRE crew had decided quickly that being planet side was a risk and that it should be avoided as much as possible. They had had few problems for months, but Lucretia and Taako had not returned from their search mission and Barry, Magnus and Lup had gone out in search for them. They found them. 

Another woman from the group motioned to the woman standing over Taako and Lucretia. She spoke into her ear when she walked over. The first woman pulled away to speak heatedly back to the other. They exchanged back in forth in conversation until the first woman nodded and looked to Lup, Barry and Magnus. 

The woman strode to stand beside the man holding Lucretia and spoke into his ear. He pulled away and nodded and she repeated the action with the man holding Taako. She directed her gaze to the three across from them, "We simply don't believe you and we're going to have to prompt you for information, unfortunately." 

Before any of the three could act, both men lifted their captives. Lucretia struggled against the grip, now more awake and was pulled up to her knees, hands still bound behind her back. Her captor gripped her shoulders roughly and pressed a blade to her throat. Taako was lifted up onto his knees as well, still unconscious, and he sagged forward. His hands were bound behind him like Lucretia's. The man holding him pulled Taako against his body by his hair and pressed a blade to his throat, mirroring the man beside him. 

"Don't. We don't know anything," Lup grit, flames gathering in her hands, a fire in her eyes as she stared forward at her limp brother. 

Lucretia's captor pressed his knife into her throat, blood pooling against the blade and dripping down her neck. Her face was calm. 

Barry shook his hands out and glanced past Lup to make eye contact with Magnus. He stared intently at the fighter, both trying to decide whether or not they should attack. 

"What the fuck?" 

Magnus whipped forward at Taako's voice and saw him slowly waking up, struggling against his captor. 

"Taako, don't move," Lup spoke, shaking with rage. 

"What the _fuck _," he repeated, voice raspy and words slurred. It was then that he looked up and saw the group in front of him. Magnus burned with the inability to rush to him, to grab him and Lucretia and hide them away in the ship where they wouldn't be kidnapped by strangers and needlessly hurt.__

____

____

The blade against his throat cut into his neck with his movement and he hissed. The man holding him up wrenched his hair back and pulled him further up. He spoke into his ear and Taako moved away despite the blade against his throat and the hand fisted in his hair. 

"Listen. We need that star. Do you see how this world has fallen apart?" The man holding Lucretia stated, readjusting his grip on her, "We may look it, but we aren't killers." 

Taako muttered something and his captor slid his knife further, blood beginning to pool at his collar. 

Lup shuffled and looked to Magnus and then to Barry. She thrust her arm forward at the same time Barry did, a ball of fire making contact with the face of the man holding Taako as Lucretia's captor is blasted backwards with a stream of electricity from Barry's wand. Magnus sprints forwards to swing his axe at the first woman. He makes contact and she hisses at the sudden pain, but she moves away before he can do any more damage. 

Lucretia's captor flies back, dead, and Lucretia moves around the blade at her neck as he falls. She rolls away and gets to her feet shakily. The man that was holding Taako had dropped him back down in favor of swatting at the flames catching on his face. Taako doesn't move. 

Lup shoots fire forward into the few others gathered in the clearing, the woman who whispered to the one Magnus had attacked fleeing along with the others. 

Barry hurries to cut Lucretia's hands loose and help her stand and Magnus turns and drops to his knees by Taako, cutting his hands free as well and gathering him up in his lap, smoothing his hair down away from the dried blood on his face. Lup is quick to lower her arms and collapse on Taako's other side. 

"Koko?" She whispers gently, her hands petting over her brother; flitting hands running over his shoulders, smoothing down his chest, stroking over his throat in short, rapid movements. 

Lucretia walks over to them with Barry's help, the two kneeling on the ground. Magnus looks away from Taako to look over them, confirming that Barry is unharmed and taking in Lucretia's shaking form. She offers him an easy grin and a weak thumbs up. 

Taako groans and Lup's hands immediately fly to his face, a hand cupping his jaw and the other running her fingers through the loose hair at his forehead. 

"Taako?" She says. 

"Uh. Fuck." He blinks his eyes open, seeing his sister leaned over him, Magnus cradling him in his arms, "Calm down," He attempts to sit up, but Magnus places a hand over his chest to keep him still. 

"Are you okay?" Lup asks, her hands cupping his face, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. 

"I'm just peachy, Lulu." He gives her a smile and when she doesn't let up he pats her forearm shakily, "I'm good, not goin' anywhere, sheesh." 

"Okay," Lup whispers and reluctantly pulls her hands back. 

Magnus helps Taako sit up, still holding his side against his chest. Taako reaches a hand out to Lucretia and she accepts it, "You alright, Lucy?" 

Lucretia squeezes his hand, treading carefully at the rare show of genuine worry from Taako, "I'm okay. But we should really get back to the ship." 

"No kidding," he mutters and half-heartedly pushes at Magnus' arm around him. 

Magnus relents and stands with Taako, helping him up. Barry places a hand on Lucretia's elbow and helps her stand, Lup running a hand down her arm. Magnus hesitates by Taako, hands bracketing his shaky body. Taako pushes at his arms again, muttering a quick, "I'm fine, Mags." 

Lup's gaze lingers on her brother and then she steels forward, leading the journey back to the ship. 

When they've made it about halfway back to the Starblaster, Lucretia pats Barry's hand on her arm and pulls away from his help. She's recovered well while Taako is still shaking, Magnus still watching him steadily, prepared to dive in if he falls. 

He does fall, goes from walking fine, steadfast in his footing and then pauses and collapses. Magnus ducks in fast, catching Taako before the group can even register his fall. 

"Woah," Taako says, out of breath. 

"Why didn't you say something?" Magnus asks.

Lup has doubled back, worriedly looking at her brother, "What happened?" 

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine. Just a little," Taako waves a flippant hand through the air, "Little light-headed. No worries." 

Magnus doesn't wait for more excuses, tucks one arm under Taako's knees, the other wrapping around his back and lifts him up. 

Taako doesn't react much to being carried, just pats Magnus' chest, "Very heroic, darling." He nuzzles into Magnus, throwing his arms around his neck, "Let's get goin'." 

**Cycle Seventy-One**

Taako is petting Magnus' hair, hands shaking and tears in his eyes, but he smiles down at the man in his lap. Magnus reaches a hand up to take Taako's in his own and presses a brief kiss to his palm. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Magnus asks, lungs rattling and eyes sincere. 

Taako huffs out one impossible laugh, "Am I gonna be okay?" And he shakes his head in disbelief, "Yeah, Maggie, I'll be fine." 

Magnus squeezes Taako's hand, "Taako." He stares up at the elf above him, thighs under his head to keep him propped up, "I need to know that you're going to be okay." 

Taako's body is visibly shaking, one hand held in Magnus' and the other has ceased its petting and come to cup the fighter's cheek. He breathes in deep and nods once, "I'll be just peachy. I mean," and a tear slips down his cheek, "we'll be seeing each other soon enough." He says even though they've only been on this planet for five months. 

Magnus takes the hand not holding Taako's and reaches up to thumb away the tear on his cheek. Taako shakes his head and mutters something about, "being such a sap, Magnus, gods." Magnus takes that same hand and brings it to the back of Taako's neck and pulls him down. 

Taako smiles sadly and bends to press a kiss to Magnus' mouth. The kiss is short and Magnus' hand falls away from Taako and lays behind the elf. Taako stays close to Magnus' face, sweeps a thumb over his cheek and kisses his forehead. When he leans back, tears are still gathered in his eyes but not one falls. 

Taako scoots away, squeezing once with the hand still held in Magnus' grip, brings his other arm to lay on his chest with lingering hands. There's no time for a proper ceremony. 

He stands, turns towards the group and says nothing. 

When everything resets, Taako bolts towards Magnus, the latter catching him in his arms. Taako squeezes him tight for a moment and backs away, Magnus' hands coming to cradle his face between them. Taako leans into it for a moment and then pinches him hard on the arm. 

"What the ever-loving fuck did you think you were doing!" 

Magnus tries to back away from the assault, hands coming instead to try and corral Taako arm's length away, "I didn't want you to die, I'm sorry!" 

Taako swats at the hands on his shoulders, pinches Magnus' wrist, "You don't get to make that decision!" He reaches a hand forward, dodging Magnus' futile blocking, pinches his neck, "We've had this conversation, Burnsides, I don't want your fuckin' blood on my hands." 

Magnus forgoes any attempts at keeping Taako away and pulls him into his chest so hard the elf lets out an "oof!" on impact. "I'm sorry." He whispers into Taako's hair, "I'm so sorry." 

Taako stays completely still, swaddled in the arms of his lover, Magnus' hands on his back, his face pressed into his hair. He slowly slides his hands up his sides and holds on tight, allowing Magnus to hold him close, buries his face into his broad chest, "Please stop dying for me." 

Magnus nuzzles into the side of his face and kisses his cheek, "I'm never going to stop trying to keep you safe." 

Taako shakes his head, constantly floored by Magnus' capacity to love, "Such a fuckin' sap," and melts into Magnus' hold. 

**Cycle Sixteen**

"Give me this," Taako demands, tugging at the sleeve of Magnus' coat. 

"Are you cold?" Magnus asks, already shrugging out of his coat. 

"Mhm," Taako answers, allowing him to help him into the coat. He curls his fingers into the lapels, running his fingers over the fabric, "Nice and toasty." 

**Cycle Fifty-Four**

"Bit of an emergency!" Merle announces his entrance. 

Everyone in the common room whips around to see Merle doing his best to drag a bloody Magnus into the room. 

"What happened?" Lucretia asks, hurrying over with the others to help. 

"It's cool, really-" Magnus gets cut off. 

"Something bit him," Merle answers. 

At this point, enough of a commotion had been made to attract the twins and Davenport. Upon seeing the troubling scene in front of them, Taako hurried forward to Magnus' side, helping him sit down. 

"What the fuck? Why are you bleeding?" Taako demanded, hands hovering over Magnus' bloodied side. 

"Just a little accident, it's all-" Magnus is cut off again. 

"Something bit him," Merle repeats. 

"What do you mean? What bit you?" Barry asks, hovering close. 

Magnus looks down at the floor, Taako lifting his shirt up to assess the damage, "I uh- there was a dog. And I went to pet it. It didn't want to be pet." 

Taako pauses, "Are you serious, Magnus? A dog?" He doesn't wait for an answer, just looks at Magnus' side. There's a deep bitemark, blood seemingly still pooling at the wound. "Oh, Maggie," he whispers. 

"Merle? Didn't you heal him?" Lup asks.

Merle helplessly extends his arms, palms up, "I did! It just didn't- it didn't do anything." 

Davenport frowns, handing over gauze to staunch the bleeding. He says, "Your healing didn't help?" 

Merle shakes his head. 

Taako presses the gauze to the wound. Magnus winces slightly at the pain but says nothing. While Taako bends over Magnus, holding bandage against his side, Merle hovers beside him, nervously looking over his friends. The others stand by, watching worriedly. 

Magnus pats a hand over Taako's, "It's fine. I'm okay," he reassures. He knows that his carelessness in previous cycles makes him worry. 

Taako just tuts and looks at him for a moment before his eyes dart back to the wound in his side and he presses harder. 

Magnus winces and Taako mutters, "I'd just like one day where you don't get hurt." 

Magnus opens his mouth to say something but Taako pulls away, removing the gauze from his wound. He motions for Merle to look at Magnus' side. 

The cleric leans in, casting a last-ditch healing spell that seems to do nothing. He sighs and lowers his hands, "It's not bleeding anymore." He looks up at Magnus, "You feel alright? Fever? Confusion? Any spasms?" 

Magnus furrows his brow, "No. None of that." 

Merle shrugs, "'Bout as good as it's gonna get then. I'll keep an eye on it." He makes quick work dressing the wound in bandage and then pokes Magnus in the center of his chest, "Tell me if anything changes." 

Magnus nods, "Am I good to go?" 

Merle shrugs and begins walking away. Barry steps closer. 

"You said a dog bit you?" He asks, a quizzical look falling over his face. 

Magnus nods. 

Barry hums, gaze drifting in thought, "Weird." 

Magnus stands up, Taako shuffling back out of his way, "I'm gonna go shower." He looks down at his bandaged mid-section, "or, I'll do what I can, I guess." 

"Be careful," Davenport says. 

Magnus walks down the hallway, leaving the crew in the common room. He makes it to the bathroom, deciding how to go about bathing when the door opens. Taako steps in and shuts the door behind him. 

He walks over to Magnus, levering himself between him and the sink. He leans back against it and extends an arm to place a cool hand on Magnus' shoulder, "Hey." 

Magnus moves a tentative hand to Taako's hip, "Hey." 

Taako brushes a hand on the edge of the bandage adorning Magnus' middle. He silently watches his own fingers skirt over it. Magnus shivers. 

"It would be rad if you would stop making me worry," Taako says, eyes still following his hand's movements, "I'm tired of seeing you hurt." 

Magnus squeezes his hip and bends forward to rest his head on Taako's, "I know. I'm sorry." He sways them back and forth, "This one wasn't even that bad though." 

Taako doesn't reply. He slides his hand from where it's trapped between their bodies to Magnus' back, his other arm wrapping around his neck. 

"You stink," Taako speaks into Magnus' shoulder. 

"I came in here to bathe." 

"You should do that," he says, placing a kiss on Magnus' chest and pulling away. He walks to the door and says over his shoulder, "You're going to be alone for a few minutes, so try not to die." 

"I'll try," Magnus laughs and Taako leaves. 

**Cycle Sixty-Five**

Magnus carefully holds a cloth to Taako's nose with one hand, and holds his chin in the other. Behind them Barry is pacing. 

Taako pats Magnus' hand over his own, "I promise I can hold this myself, darling." His voice is muffled. 

"I just-" Magnus pauses, reaffirming his hold on the cloth, even if Taako is perfectly capable of keeping it there on his own, "This is the least I can do." He shifts his weight, leaning closer over Taako where he's seated. 

Taako snorts, but recoils when it causes pain to flare in his nose, "Hachi machi," he says, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Barry pauses his movements at Taako's complaint, looking nervously over. One of his glasses lenses is cracked. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Peachy, my man," Taako assures. He bats Magnus' hand away from his face and pulls the bloodied cloth away from his nose. "What's the damage?" 

Magnus' hands hover on either side, wary to touch it and hurt him, "You're still beautiful." 

Taako sticks his tongue out, "Well, yeah, naturally." 

"I don't think it's broken." Magnus says, "Can I touch it?" Taako nods and Magnus gently runs his fingers down his nose. Taako briefly closes his eyes, breathing slowly. "It's not broken," Magnus confirms. 

"Things are looking up," Taako says, giving Magnus two thumbs up, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. There's blood in his teeth. 

Magnus carefully slides his hands up Taako's neck and cups his jaw. Taako blinks up at him and Magnus bends to press a kiss into his hairline. He takes the cloth and gently wipes at the blood on Taako's face. 

**IPRE**

"Any hotties catch your eye?" Lup asks, pulling star-shaped sunglasses over her eyes. 

Taako hums in thought as he looks over the courtyard. He gives her a concise shrug, "No one here's gonna tie this down," he leans back on his hands, he and Lup sat side by side in the grass. 

"She's pretty," Lup says casually, pointing her toes lazily towards a girl walking into the main building. 

Taako peeks at her and hums in agreement. Lup sips from the bendy straw in her glass, offers it over for Taako to take. He leans in and takes a sip as well. 

He sees Lup's ears perk up, "I see one who's just your type, Taako," and she none too delicately gestures towards a muscled guy, wearing a vest with no shirt underneath, dark chest on display, "He looks strong. I know you like the ones that can lift you." 

Taako continues looking him over, head tilting and a smirk trailing across his face, "He's a looker. Love that." 

Lup laughs and presses her shoulder to his, "What is he doing?" She asks. 

The stranger seems to have begun playing a complicated game of frisbee with three others. It's seems to be mostly just retrieving the frisbee when someone doesn't catch it. 

Taako laughs alongside his sister, "His best, I guess. Maybe he's not a smart one," and he leans back again and angles his face towards the sky. 

Lup tuts, "Not very nice, Taako." She stretches her legs out long across the grass, "Wonder what he's here for," she voices, not expecting an answer and goes back to people-watching. 

It turns out a couple days later, the muscle man's name is Magnus and he's here as security. 

Taako nods politely along when he introduces himself, "Taako, it's a pleasure." 

Magnus grins wide and Taako returns it with a coy smile. Magnus asks, "You don't seem like much of a fighter. What are you here for?" 

The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration was to accept seven people to go on a mission beyond their world, discover what else the universe had to offer. Taako, Lup and Magnus along with almost the entire population of IPRE members were attempting to make the cut. The twins just wanted off of this planet. 

"I'm a wizard, darling," Taako drawls, extending his hand in between he and Magnus and quickly transforming one of his rings into a tiny figurine of himself and then back into its original state, the ring wrapping back around his finger. 

Magnus is amazed, "That's insane, dude!" He looks away from Taako's hand and meets his gaze with awe, "Transmutation, right?" 

Taako is a little surprised this beefy guy knows any school of magic, "Got it in one," Taako says easily, a lazy grin playing across his face once again. 

**Cycle Seventy-One**

"Fuck, Maggie," Taako stretched into Magnus' touch, arching his neck into the forceful kisses Magnus was lavishing him with. 

Magnus hummed against him, pulling their chests closer together, hiking his skirt up even farther and palming his ass firmly. 

Taako huffed out a breath, rustling Magnus' hair, "C'mon, fuck me, Mags." He leaned in so that his lips were pressed against Magnus' ear, "Fuck me, please, I need it," he raked his nails down Magnus' chest, shifting in his lap. 

"Fuck, okay," Magnus was breathless and slid his hand from Taako's ass to his waist and lifted him up to position him over his cock. 

Taako grinned wide, hands cupping over Magnus' shoulders, "Mag-" 

"Hey, guys," a knock at the door and it was being opened and Barry stepped in. 

"Fuck," Magnus cursed, quickly trying to shield Taako's nudity like a gentleman. 

"Oh, god," Barry said, turning back to face the hall he had just come through. 

Taako groaned, still perched on top of Magnus, but his skirt had been tugged down to cover him by Magnus, "Barry fucking Bluejeans." He hissed, "Barold Jarold fucking Bluejeans." He shot him a glare over a bare shoulder, his back facing him, "What do you need?" 

Magnus remained silent, grip on Taako's hips still tight. 

"Sorry, guys. And, Taako, you know that's not my name," Barry looked cautiously over, frowning but satisfied with the lack of visual nudity, "Lucretia and Davenport wanted to have a family meeting." He shrugged a shoulder, a sheepish look still on his face, "So. When you guys find the time, come on down. Have a discussion and all." 

Magnus pressed a laugh into Taako's collarbone. 

"Yeah, sure. Can you go now?" Taako bites, "We were in the middle of something." 

"Go crazy," Barry says and turns towards the door and retreats, the door closing loudly behind him. 

Magnus laughs again into Taako's chest. 

The elf turns to look at him, lips pulled to the side, "Ugh. What a boner killer." He says, reaches down to grope Magnus, making him jump slightly, lips pulling further upon finding Magnus no longer hard, "Fuck." 

"Yeah, that'll happen when your friend walks in on you about to do the do," Magnus says, shrugs. 

Taako sighs and hops off of Magnus' lap, searching around for his underwear and pulling them on. He straightens himself out, tugs his skirt in place, runs slim fingers through long hair. 

"We better get goin'," he says. He leans in to place a kiss on Magnus' lips. 

Magnus returns the smooch, standing himself, "We can pick this up later." 

Taako laughs, "Hell yeah. It's a date." 

**Cycle Eighty-Seven**

"Hey Maggie? Will you come here for me really quick?" Taako calls. 

"I always come for you, babe," Magnus answers, walking into the kitchen. 

"For fuck's sake, guys." Barry says, tilting his face towards the ceiling so he doesn't have to look at either of them, "Is this because I keep interrupting you two?" 

Taako hums, "Could be." 

Lup leans her head into her palm, nudges Barry sitting beside her at the table, "It's almost sweet, ya know." 

Barry sighs, "I don't. I really don't know." 


End file.
